zoey101fandomcom-20200223-history
Quinn Pensky
Quinn Pensky '(Seasons 1-4) is a fictional character and one of the main characters on the Nickelodeon TV show Zoey 101. Background Quinn is the only child of Mr. and Mrs. Pensky. She lived by herself in Seasons 1 and 2 and is the roommate of Zoey Brooks and her friends in Seasons 3 and 4. Her other best friends are Logan Reese, Chase Matthews and Michael Barrett. Quinn is really intelligent and calls her inventions her "Quinnventions". She likes to work on her studies and do expirements. She dated Mark Del Figgalo from Seasons 1-4, until he dumped her for Brooke Margolin. She started dating Logan Reese secretly during Season 4 , and then in the finale, openly. She appears in all but 3 episodes. Most of her bathing suits seen are bikinis, and one tankini. Quinn sticks beside her friends and proves herself as a great friend. Personality Quinn is a friend Zoey makes at PCA and one of her roommates in Season 2, Season 3 and Season 4. She admires Zoey for her inventions, and enjoys science and chemistry. In Season 1, it is learned that she is obsessed with her "Quinnventions". Quinn is a girl who can be a little weird yet very helpful. She gets along with almost everyone at PCA. Quinn is also a straight-A student. Quinn Pensky is later mentioned in the ''iCarly episode'' iWas a Pageant Girl'', referencing the fact that the real Quinn competed in pageants. In Time Capsule and in Hands on a Blix Van it is shown that Quinn is flexible. In Time Capsule, when Quinn falls from the hanger, she got stuck with her foot behind her head in a split. In Hands on a Blix Van, Zoey and Lola say that is not possible to put feet behind a head of a person, but Quinn shows them that it is possible by putting her feet behind her head. She is not fond of 17 year old jock Reese Wilkerson. Reese seems to be the least intelligent, but the most destructive to Quinn. Relationships with other characters '''Main Characters 'Zoey Brooks' Quinn and Zoey were roommates for a brief period of time in New Roomies because Zoey couldn't take Dana and Nicole's fighting any more, but Zoey soon moved out again after realizing Quinn's strange habits. Throughout Seasons 1 and 2, they maintain a general friendship. In Season 3, after Nicole left PCA, Quinn and Zoey become roommates again and are very good friends for the rest of the series. 'Nicole Bristow' 'Dana Cruz' 'Chase Matthews' 'Michael Barrett' 'Logan Reese' For most of the series, Quinn and Logan show dislike towards each other because of Quinn's nerdy personality and Logan's vanity and selfishness. However, they start a secret romantic relationship after Quinn breaks up with Mark in Quinn Misses the Mark which isn't revealed to the other characters until the series finale Chasing Zoey. See '''main article: Quinn and Logan relationship' 'Minor Characters' 'Mark Del Figgalo Quinn began a relationship with Mark Del Figgalo in the episode Quinn's Date which lasted until season 4 episode Quinn Misses the Mark, when they break up, and Mark starts going out with Brooke Margolin. Herman In Quarantine, is is revealed that Quinn has a tarantula as a pet named Herman. After Lola screamed on her bed while witnessing Herman, Quinn casually picked Herman and comforted him. All of Quinn's friends screamed in shock, and Quinn told them to not do that, as it'll scare Herman, as she comforted him some more. Otis''' Quinn is revealed to have a pet alpaca named Otis. He is seen in the episode Quinn's Alpaca, and is Quinn's best friend. Quinn's Gallery Quinnseason1z101.jpg Quinnseason2z101(2).jpg Quinnseason3z101.jpg Quinnseason4z101.jpg Quinn2.JPG Quinn1.JPG Quinn.PNG Erin 3.png|Quinn Pensky Stuck in a pose. erin 1.png|Quinn Pensky putting her Foot Behind her Head Erin 2.png|Quinn with her Feet Behind her Head Portrayal Quinn Pensky is portrayed by American actress Erin Sanders. Appearances Quinn appears in all but 3 episodes of the show including all of the TV Movies. The only episodes she did not appear in were: *Defending Dustin *School Dance *PCA Confidential (was only seen in the flashbacks) Category:Females Category:Characters Category:Main characters Category:Season 4 Category:Season 3 Category:Season 1 Category:Season 2 Category:Teens